Arhra
Arhra - '''zwany również '''Upadłym Lordem Feniksem, Założycielem bądź Ojcem Skorpionów, thumb|185px|Arhrabył jednym z legendarnych Lordów Feniksów, którzy stworzyli Aspkety po Upadku Imperium Eldarów. Był uczniem Asurmena który założył Aspekt Bojowych Skorpionów. Założył również pierwsze Sanktuarium Inkubów. Historia Niewiele pewnego wiadomo na temat życia Arhry. Nie ulega wątpliwości że był on jednym z Lordów Feniksów, którzy zaprowadzili ład w społeczeństwie Eldarów po narodzinach Tej Która Pragnie. Z pewnością założył Aspekt Bojowych Skorpionów by po konflikcie ze swoimi braćmi i siostrami udać się do Commorragh, gdzie zapoczątkował organizację Inkubów. Wszelkie inne detale natomiast, pozostają kwestią sporną. Aeldari i Drukhari mają znacznie różniące się od siebie wersje jego biografi. Wersja Eldarów Wedle mieszkańców Światostatków, Arhra założył Aspekt Bojowych Skorpionów gdyż chciał by wojownicy podzielali jego mroczną naturę - przebiegłą, zabójczą, pozbawioną litości. Nauczył swoich wojowników jak skryć się w ciemnościach, by zbliżyć się do ofiary nim zaatakuje się nią z furią samego Khaine'a. Z czasem jednak Arhra stał się zbyt zależny od swojego gniewu. Furia wyżerała go od środka. Był słaby i wróg to wyczuł. Wedle Eldarów Upadły Feniks rozpoczął wojnę przeciwko swoim braciom i siostrom gdy wraz z demonami zaszarżował na Kaplicę Asur. Lojaliści Pierwszego Feniksa walczyli co sił, ale upojony mocą Chaosu Arhra zdołał zdobyć i zniszczyć siedzibę, zmuszając pozostałych Lordów Feniksów do rozdzielenia się i ucieczki na różne Światostatki. W końcu jednak Arhra miał zostać przepędzony w głąb Pajęczego Traktu. Wiedząc że nie ma czego szukać wśród prawych Eldarów postanowił udać się w inne miejsce. Ku Mrocznemu Miastuthumb|199px|Bojowy Skorpion Commorragh, w cieniach którego mógł skryć swoją spaczoną przez Bogów Chaosu duszę. Z czasem Arhra stworzył pierwsze Sanktuarium Inkubów, w którym szkolił wojowników równie oddanych furii co on sam. Następnie przepadł bez śladu, pozostawiając dziedzictwo swojego gniewu nowym uczniom. Po wojnie jaką Arhra wydał innym Lordom Feniksom, Aspekt Bojowych Skorpionów stał się mocno kwestionowalny. Wielu chciało go usunąć. Bojowe Skorpiony przetrwały jednak ten burzliwy okres dzięki interwencji jednego z uczniów Arhry, tajemniczego Karandrasa. Karandras oczyścił Aspekt z mrocznych wpływów Upadłego Feniksa a następnie został wyniesiony na poczet Lordów. Historia o Arhrze służy na Światostatkach za przypomnienie jak ważna jest samodyscyplina i jak łatwo niestabilny wojownik może upaść. Ukazuje również jakie niebezpieczeństwo stanowią Bogowie Chaosu i daje powód by patrzeć z góry na mieszkańców Commorragh. Wersja Mrocznych Eldarów Nie ma zbyt wielu Inkubów którzy nie znaliby legendy o swym Ojcu Założycielu, Arhrze. Według Drukhari, Lord Feniks założył Aspekt Bojowych Skorpionów gdyż chciał by wojownicy opanowali jego styl walki, by emanowali zdyscyplinowaną furią. Ślepy gniew nie prowadził do niczego - tylko wojownik który opanował swój gniew, mógł opanować swój pełen potencjał. Wkrótce spod ręki Arhry zaczęli wychodzić najlepsi wojownicy, jakich post-upadkowe społeczeństwo Eldarów widziało. Pozostali Lordowie nie podzielali filozofii Arhry, jednak nie to doprowadziło do wojny. Była to zupełnie inna decyzja, której reperkusję widać do dziś. Asurmen, jak i większość Lordów postanowiła poświęcić się wyłącznie szkoleniu mieszkańców Światostatków, uznając ich i ich wyłącznie za przyszłość eldarskiej rasy. Arhra sprzeciwił się, uważając że przyszłość Eldarów związana jest z każdą ich społecznością - nawet mieszkańcami Commorragh. Pomiędzy Ojcem Skorpionów i Asurmenem doszło do kłótni. Słowa zamieniły się w czyny. Wybuchł konflikt pomiędzy Arhrą a resztą Lordów. Upadły Feniks szybko jednak zrozumiał że nie zdoła przekonać swoich braci i sióstr. Mimo to postanowił odrzucić ich plany i samemu udał się do Commorragh, by szkolić mrocznoeldarskich wojowników do walki z Chaosem.thumb|282px|Inkubi gotowi głosić nauki Arhry zielonoskórym Tysiące naśladowców zaczęło napływać do kaplic Arhry. Lord Feniks sprawdzał ile są warci, zabijając słabych i spaczonych, ucząc tylko tych którzy mieli dość furii i dyscypliny by stanąć naprzeciw niego. Tak powstali pierwsi Inkubi. Ilekroć na horyzoncie pojawiało się zagrożenie ze strony Chaosu, Arhra natychmiast tam wyruszał, stojąc twardo naprzeciw siłom Bogów. Powiada się że w swojej ostatniej walce Arhra walczył dnie i noce bez przerwy, czekając na wsparcie innych Lordów, które nigdy nie nadeszło. Bitwa zakończyła się, gdy serce Założyciela zostało przebite przez mroczne światło Chaosu. To co wróciło do Sanktuarium nosiło twarz Arhry, jednak spowite było nieświętym ogniem, który zsyłał na uczniów Upadłego Feniksa strach i szaleństwo. Gdy wszystko wydawało się stracone, głos Arhry wydobył się zza przeklętych płomieni. Nakazał im okiełznać swoją furię i stanąć naprzeciw niemu. Miał to być ich ostateczny test. Oddanie uczniów było tak wielkie, że wysłuchali rozkazu, pomimo przerażenia jaki czuli. Uczniowe zabili spaczoną formę swojego Mistrza, dzieląc jego czystego ducha pomiędzy siebie, by nauki Arhry mogły przetrwać następne tysiąclecia. Umiejętności Arhra był Lordem Feniksem a co za tym idzie, straszliwym wojownikiem. Każdy z uczniów Asurmena był czystym ucieleśnieniem bojowej doskonałości, jaką może osiągnąć Eldar. Arhra był jednak wyjątkowo potężny nawet jak na legendarnego pół-boga. Wielu wierzyło że był równie silny, co sam Asurmen. Byli i tacy, którzy podejrzewali że mógł być silniejszy.thumb|292px|Bojowe Skorpiony wykorzystujące lekcje Arhry polegające na subtelnym działaniu Arhra znał wiele stylów walki, jednak u podstaw wszystkich stała furia. Tylko absolutny gniew mógł dać dość siły by stanąć naprzeciw przeznaczeniu oraz wielu wrogom, jacy czyhali w Galaktyce. Arhra znał techniki skrywania się w cieniu oraz powolnego, cierpliwego podążania za swoją ofiarą. Wiedział jak podążać za kimś niezauważony przez niesamowicie długą ilość czasu i czekać na odpowiedni moment, by uderzyć na niespodziewającego się przeciwnika z całym swym gniewem. Nieobecność długich, głebokich cieni nie była problemem. Arhra wiedział jak skradać się w praktycznie każdym otoczeniu. thumb|left|214px|Inkub wykorzystujący inną naukę Arhry - siłę i szybkośćArhra był również absolutnym wojownikiem w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Gdy uwalniał swoją furię, przeciwnicy uciekali albo ginęli. Najczęściej jedno i drugie. Arhra był szybszy i silniejszy niż każdy przeciwnik na jakiego natrafił. Gdy Upadły Feniks uderzał, ciała wrogów padały przepołowione. Gdy biegł, jego przeciwnicy nie mieli szans nawet ujrzeć, co nadchodzi. Arhra wiedział kiedy się skradać a kiedy atakować. Kiedy postawić na siłę a kiedy na mobilność. Był jednym z najbardziej złożonych Lordów Feniksów, który umiał opanować wiele dyscyplin walk. Potomkowie jego uczniów do dzisiaj ukazują jego moc. Bojowe Skorpiony i Inkubi, pomimo stania najczęściej po przeciwnych stronach barykady, razem są w stanie ukazać pełnie natury Upadłego Feniksa. Chociaż przez wydarzenia z przeszłości, najpewniej nie będą tego robić często. Arhra a Drazhar thumb|246px|DrazharWielu podejrzewa że Drazhar, tajemniczy i niemy Hierarcha-Inkub Asdrubaela Vecta, jest w rzeczywistości Arhrą, Upadłym Feniksem. Hierarcha-Inkub nosi starożytną zbroję, jego umiejętności znacznie przewyższają nawet liderów Sanktuariów i nosi on zakrywajacy twarz hełm, którego nigdy nie ściąga. Drazhar walczył również z Karandrasem, który zakończył się gdy Łowca Półmroku wykorzystał furię Hierarchy-Inkuba przeciwko niemu samemu. Podobno wewnątrz zbroi Drazhara znajduje się tylko pył, czyli dokładnie tyle, ile zostało z ciała Arhry. Są jednak i tacy którzy uważają Drazhara za jednego z pierwszych uczniów Upadłego Feniksa. Jeśli Hierarcha-Inkub był szkolony przez samego Ojca Skorpionów, to wyjaśniałoby dlaczego jest tak wybitnym wojownikiem. I jeśli zabił on swojego ukochanego Mistrza, to wyjaśniałoby jego niemożliwą do okiełznania furię. Ostatecznie jednak te powiązania nie muszą oznaczać nic. Arhra i Drazhar mogą nie mieć ze sobą żadnych bezpośrednich powiązań. Ciekawostki *Inkub imieniem Kolidaran dołączył do Światostatku Alaitoc. Po uzyskaniu Kamienia Dusz postanowił dołączyć do Bojowych Skorpionów. Przeszedł więc od jednego dziedzictwa Arhry do drugiego. *Przez jakiś czas rola Arhry w stworzeniu Sanktuariów Inkubów była niepotwierdzona. Obecnie wiadomo jednak, że Upadły Feniks naprawdę zapoczątkował tą organizację. *Wersja Mrocznych Eldarów wyjaśnia dlaczego Arhra, w przeciwieństwie do innych Lordów Feniksów, nie zreinkarnował się w nowym ciele po swojej śmierci. Źródła Path of the Warrior (Gav Thrope), pg. 130, 402 Path of the Incubus (Andy Chambers) pg. 172, 173, 174, 175 Codex: Dark Eldar (5th Edition), pg. 52 Codex: Eldar (6th Edition), pg. 58 Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Lordowie Feniksowie Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Inkubi Kategoria:Bohaterowie Mrocznych Eldarów